New Start
by SaraSoul
Summary: After Edward and Alice ran off together to get married, Jasper and Bella are left all alone. What happens to their life? What happens when they fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Bella**

I sit perfectly still looking at the balding old marriage consuler. In his drab gray blue office in the small Alaskan middle of know where therapist building. "Mrs. Cullen." He started to say looking at his clipboard. "Bella." I corrected him sharply. "Bella, how long have you and Mr. Cullen." He started to say again. "Edward." I corrected sharply again. He looked up from his clipboard this time and said. "Bella how long have you and Edward been married." He asks looking me in the eye. "Just over 3 years." I lied since we had been married 10 years but I thought 3 was a lot more believable for how young we both looked.

"When did the thoughts of a divorce start to occur?" He asked me as I crossed my flawless legs. "About 13 months ago." I said fidgeting quite humanly with my hands feeling each icy tip hit the other.

"And what came up that brought these feelings upon you? Don't be shy I wont judge." He soothed me. 'Ya right.' I thought and said with a sad and distant sort of look. "Our daughter was killed by a drunk driver." He looked sorry but didn't press me for details like I knew he wouldn't. After a few minutes of silence I got up and left early leaving a 100 on the table though his going price was 50 per hour. It took me all of 2 seconds to get outside and into my sports car.

**Edward**

I sat at home alone in my room and thought about Renesmes death and my marriage problems with Bella. 'Maybe Bella would be better off without me.' I thought.

"I still love you Alice just more like a sister then a wife." Jasper said as Alice threw his clothes out of their room and slambed the door. Jasper stood at the foot of the stairs till she ran past him and outside.

Feeling the old spark with Alice I ran out after her and screamed at the wrong moment. "ALICE I LOVE YOU!" Both Alice and Bella turned around and stared at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella**

"I want a divorce." I managed to say rather calmly. I looked at Edward hurt and disappointed. He looked back at me. "Bella…" He whispered. "Save it." I growled and shoved past him.

I see Jasper standing at the top of the stairs holding a pile of his clothes. "Your emotions are so strong they pulled me out of my room." He said dropping the pile to the floor and gliding down the stairs sending me calming waves. "What's wrong Bella?" He asked looking his amber eyes into mine.

"Edward told Alice he loves her." I whispered wrapping my arms around Jaspers neck wishing I could cry.

**Edward**

I squeeze Alice's hand tightly walking into the house for the first time in 3 months. "What were you two thinking?" Emmett growled sitting next to Bella. "As if they were thinking." Rose scoffed sitting next to Emmett.

Jasper sitting on Bella's other side remained rather quiet and passive. "Did you two get the papers?" I asked not wanting to stay around much longer then needed. Bella stood up immediately and left the room. Jasper handed us the papers and left with her having nothing to say to either Alice or me.

**Bella**

Its been 3 months since the divorce was finalized. I sit on the floor not looking up when Jasper glides in gently. "Missus Isabella your face is too pretty to sit around poutin all day." He said laying on a thick southern accent and bending now to gently lift my face up by my chin.

"Hey Jasper." I said gently standing as he pulled me up. I closed my eyes as a wave of calm hit me. Then suddenly I felt a pair of stone cold hard lips on mine. Jaspers lips, in a soft kiss.


	3. Update

So I guess after all the years I have been gone, I owe you all an explanation.

When I started writing I was younger, much younger like 14 or 15. I had fallen in love with a boy a few years older. He was my muse, he is the one I reference as my dobe and my soulmate.

Well not to get to personal with the details but he left me and as you can tell my writing fell apart when he did.

We stayed in touch and in love, now all these years later I am about to turn 19 and him 22 so I have come back to my writing.

I am going to start new stories, finish old stories, and fix 'I miss you' by totally re doing everything (on a new story of course) but the first chapter.

Ohh and I am always open to reading new things or watching new anime if you ever wanna suggest some to me just pm me. ^.^

Please feel free to read some of my fictionpress stories and poems too, same username.


End file.
